mcs1000fandomcom-20200213-history
Minutes Week 20
Written by Zena & Hawa In todays meeting Hawa, Adie and Zena met in the library. We discussed and finalised how we would go about executig our talk with the students at La Retraite. Debz: Sent Hawa and Zena what she had started of the presentation as she would be absent from the meeting. She divided the presentation into the various types of bullying. This will open the students minds and make them aware that's there's more than one type of bullying. Our aim is to make them realise that they might be taking in bullying but actually not realising. Hawa: Did the finishing touches to the Powerpoint Presentation which consists of videos to give the students a visual represtation of bullying and how to deal with situations when they occur. Joseph: Sent Andie the questionnaires that we will hand out the students so that we will be able to gather more evidence to add to our research. We will use the questionnaires to find out if the students feel confident in speaking out about bullying. None of the questionnaires require names of the students so this should boost thier confidence. Andie: Edited the questionnaires, proof read them all and made necessary changes. After this she printed out 30copies of the questionnaires so that we could distribute them to the students tomorrow. Zena: Brought in the final desined and printed versions of the t-shirts which we chose and designed the previous week. This is one of our ways to bring awareness to our campaign. We thought the idea of designing -tshirts will bring attention and cuiousity because the t-shirts are RED with a WHITE writing which is a powerful contrast. Red immediately indicates to STOP!!! And the white brings about a more approachable feel. 'Trip to La Retraite' Girls School We organised this trip to the school to expand our understand, knowledge and research on 'Bullying' and how different students and teachers handle bullying and the pre cautions they take. Before we start the Powerpoint Presentation we will introduce ourselves i.e who we are and what our campaign is all about. A brainstorm will be vital to get their minds active and thinking about what 'Bullying' means to them. The we plan to go through our Powerpoint Presentation with them and also handout the questionnaires that we created. During the presentation we will be having various discussions on the different types of videos as the videos are very heartfelt. We are also going to explain our aim for this campaign and what we plan to do and where we hope it will go, and tell them how they could help us with this movement and what changes could be made. We would also be informing them about our 'National Stop Bullying Day' and how we plan to achieve it. At the end of the presentation and the discussion we will tell them about different helplines and where they could go to for help if they aren't confident in the teachers or are too scared to tell their parents. All in all we hope we get some results and that this trip helps us grately with our campaign. ZenaBlandMDX 18:47, March 10, 2011 (UTC) HawaFarahMDX 18:52, March 10, 2011 (UTC) AndieHarveyMDX 15:28, March 14, 2011 (UTC) AdedeborahigeMDX 19:59, March 18, 2011 (UTC)